


Never ever ever getting back together. Like, ever.

by legallyblained



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 22:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legallyblained/pseuds/legallyblained
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set During 'I Do'. Sure Kurt, 'we're not back together', you keep telling yourself that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never ever ever getting back together. Like, ever.

He’s lost count of how many times he’s said it.

‘We’re not dating.’

‘This is only for tonight.’

‘It was just sex, Blaine.’

But it doesn’t bother him. As they dance again, clothes rumpled and hair mussed and bodies loose, Blaine kisses Kurt’s cheek and pulls him closer. He nods and smiles at Kurt’s protests that it’s just because of the wedding and the champagne. He knows it was more than that.

He closes his eyes and he can still feel Kurt’s breath hot on his ear, his warm skin flush against him, a hand holding Blaine’s thigh as he kisses his neck and rolls his hips up and pushes into him again. They both know they won’t last long, because it’s been months and this is all so overwhelming, and just when he can see he’s on the edge, Kurt almost stops completely.

“Kurt?”

Kurt pulls away from Blaine’s neck where he’s been sucking languidly at his skin and shifts so their foreheads are touching, moving his hand so it’s cupping Blaine’s face.

“I just,” he whispers, voice straining as he resists the urge to thrust, “I wanted to-” and he kisses him. It’s not frantic or desperate any more. It’s slow and calm and honest and so, so vulnerable. Their lips part but their faces stay close and they keep looking straight into each other’s eyes as Kurt starts to move again, his hand sliding under Blaine’s back to hold him as close as possible. Their eyes are still locked as they come, bodies stilling, hands tightening in hair, gasping into each other’s open mouths before kissing again as they come down.

Blaine keeps smiling as they sway together and he feels the familiar shift of Kurt’s cheek that means he’s smiling too. He doesn’t mind if Kurt thinks it was just sex, just tonight, that they’re just friends.

Blaine knows better.


End file.
